


Let's Get It On

by SibylVaneWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slash, less popular ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylVaneWrites/pseuds/SibylVaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash drabbles for Michael/Gabriel, Ruby/Anna, Sam x Jody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

Micheal/Gabriel:

John's young, handsome body is just a perk. Michael knows no matter what skin he is in his brother will want him. Gabe's body is not as young and beautiful as his own, but he still finds pleasure in their meetings. Knowing he can't just stay in the Winchester's body he makes the most of the time he has before wiping his vessel's memory and returning to his heavenly duties. Once, long ago when their Father had still cared he would have disapproved of their dalliances, but over the millennia there was a bond between he and Gabriel that went beyond all caring. He had been a dutiful son, and one day he will be again; when the time came to smite Lucifer, but for now, for these years of watching and waiting, he would do what he wished. Gabe's arms encircle him, pressing his chest to the taller man's back. Michael's, or rather John's hand reaches back as he turns, sweeping the locks from his brother's eyes. "It is good to see you, brother, I have missed you." Fin.

Ruby/Anna:

Ruby moved the razor slowly, making sure not to nic the milky flesh underneath it. Her own skin looked so much darker in comparison to the whiteness of Anna's. The ginger curls scraped away to reveal the perfect curves Ruby loved to bury her face in. Anna's human life had been a sheltered one, unlike Ruby's early foray into darkness; so when the demon suggested it, she was unsure but open minded, and if seeing her completely bare would make her lover happy she had no objections. Her nakedness did have a certain appeal; she saw when Ruby finished shaving her. But more appealing was the reaction it garnered. The water was tepid now, but neither the angel nor the demon made any move to get out of the bath. Blackened eyes met hers as a tanned hand reached down to caress the newly uncovered skin. Anna moaned in reply as Ruby's mouth captured her own. The silky fingers were circling and thrusting into her as she arched into Ruby's hand. "Yes!" She finished, bucking her splashing on to the floor; a fierce-some smile behind the lips of the demon under her. "Come on," Ruby said reaching for a towel. "I'll warm you up properly." "That wasn't hot enough for you?" Anna teased. "Baby, I'm just getting started." The demon said, throwing her towel aside and pulling the angel by the arm to the bedroom.

Ruby/Anna 2:  
The foreplay would start hours in advance, while they were out on a hunt maybe, Anna's hand would brush against her ass or her thigh; a slight teasing smile on the angel's lips. "I'm gonna fuck you later." She would whisper as they crossed a very busy street or while in some other equally populated area. Ruby liked Anna's dirty talk; something about an angel speaking to her in such a way made the heat just under her skin flame with lust. She would wait, push the demon as far as she dared before Ruby would start pushing back and they were taking PDA to a new level. Ruby wouldn't give in until she knew her angel was wet and ready; then she would beg for Anna's touch. Soft skin against her own, full lips on hers, the warmth the angel gave off and the power that surged in her. When the tension was too much for them, when the game was finished and they both needed satisfaction- that is when Anna would place her hand on the demon and they would find themselves instantly back in bed.

Sam/Jody:  
Sam has to lift her on the first step in order for his mouth to align properly with hers. He is surprised to find her lighter than he would have thought a toned woman like her would be. He can feel her soft curves and as he presses his hand into the small of her back, guiding her closer to him. The scent of her shampoo is still lingering after a whole day on the job and he drinks it in as he leans down, nervously swallowing as he covers her lips with his own. Jodi responds as her arms circle him.


End file.
